Toy Soldiers
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: "I didn't ask her to interfere, but him walking into the cabin this Christmas may be the reason I'm alive today." Sometimes you think you know what you left behind, but the reality is far different. Second chances are hard won, but they could make all the difference.


Toy Soldiers by Martika

Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers

It wasn't my intention to mislead you  
It never should have been this way  
What can I say  
It's true, I did extend the invitation  
I never knew how long you'd stay

When you hear temptation call  
It's your heart that takes, takes the fall  
Won't you come out and play with me

*CHORUS*  
Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit  
Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For toy soldiers

It's getting hard to wake up in the morning  
My head is spinning constantly  
How can it be?  
How could I be so blind to this addiction?  
If I don't stop, the next one's gonna be me_  
_  
Only emptiness remains  
It replaces all, all the pain  
Won't you come out and play with me

*CHORUS*

We never win

Only emptiness remains  
It replaces all, all the pain  
Won't you come out and play with me

*CHORUS* 2X

**This song is one I've always loved, and the story of the song is about losing friends and oneself to addiction, which is where it fits into this story. A Christmas/New Year's tale with a dark beginning but don't worry, there's a HEA. There are discussions about previous drug use, but there is no depiction of a character using. Also, I did a lot of research on this subject, but people will make their own choices and that is represented here as well. This one shot has been in the works for almost seven years, so it feels nice to share it and see these characters get their story told. Thank you to ACullenWannabe for being my steadfast beta and to Mizzdee for being there in WCs, even if you don't remember the beginnings of this fic. You kept me honest in my choices. And to everyone over at AgoodWITCH Writes of Facebook, thank you for the support. You can join the group for updates and more.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The song Toy Soldiers is the property of Martika and was used as inspiration for this piece. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Toy Soldiers**

Alice was always there for me when I needed her. Though I may not see her as often as either of us liked, she had never abandoned me. As Christmas approached and I was too strung out to make the trip home, she found me a quiet cabin in the woods to hide out for the holidays. The cover story was that I was facing a deadline and couldn't get away, though I'm not sure my father truly believed it.

Charlie was a cop, but the idea of finally admitting that his daughter was an addict may have been enough to keep him clinging to the idea that I still had steady work.

August had been a good month.

By September, I had fallen off the wagon, but I had managed to find a balance between living and my habit.

October was when the days began to get fuzzy and blur together.

I can't remember November at all.

I was evicted in December, but Alice and her husband, Jasper, had been there to pack up my meager belongings and put them in storage until I got back on my feet. She also agreed to put me in the cabin while she went to visit Charlie for Christmas week.

I should have known better than to think that Jasper wouldn't search my bags while Alice showed me around the place. But then again, I am the reason that he works as a therapist in a rehab facility.

They'd been gone twelve hours. I was lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, staring up at the ceiling.

What I wouldn't do for something to help me dull the pain.

The sound of tires on the snow echoed in the distance, but I didn't know if it was a memory, or if my sister was taking pity on me.

I idly thought that nothing would get me up off this fluffy faux fur rug when the door opened, foiling my plan. I rolled over, slowly getting to my feet just in time to see a ghost from another lifetime close the door on the heavy snow falling outside.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Edward's head snapped in my direction as he looked at me. "Alice invited me. I didn't see her car outside. Did they run to town for supplies?"

"No," I told him. "Alice rented this cabin for me through New Year's. She won't be back until then."

"That can't be right," he muttered. "She specifically told me that she wanted me to spend time here because there were a lot of things that had changed. Things she wanted me to catch up on."

"Alice is meddling; you better turn around and leave before you get stuck up here and miss Esme's grand Christmas festivities tomorrow." No good could come from a trip down memory lane with Edward, so the sooner he was on his way, the better.

"My parents went to England for Christmas this year. My dad was able to get time off from the hospital, so he planned for them to spend the holidays alone this year." Edward looked around the space, his eyes never lingering on me for long. "What about you? How come you're missing Christmas with Charlie and the family?"

"It's better that I stay away," I stated plainly.

"Still closed off, I see," Edward remarked in a biting tone.

"Still making assumptions, I see," was my witty retort.

"Bella, I don't want to fight with you. Why don't we just go to sleep and I'll head out in the morning? That way you can have your private cabin, and I can salvage my holiday."

I shrugged and sat back down in front of the warm fire. I could handle one night with him, and tomorrow he'd be nothing more than a memory of what I'd lost.

Time slipped away from me in front of the fire, the exhaustion winning out for a while before it gave way to the worst of my symptoms. This was the last thing I wanted an audience for.

The pain came first, then the itching, but thankfully my skin wasn't crawling yet. I felt like a piano string pulled too tight, and I was hoping to avoid Edward at all costs. I heard him in the kitchen, but thankfully he took the food up with him and hadn't come down since, so I might get my wish.

At some point, my body gave into the exhaustion, and I awoke to Edward cursing.

"Fucking hell," I stood up, startling him again. "Did you sleep there all night?"

"Yeah, the rug is really comfy and I kinda passed out," I told him, my eyes searching the walls until I saw out the sliding glass doors to the snow drifts. "Shit, you're never getting out of here today. You'll be lucky to be back at civilization by the New Year."

"Not what I wanted to hear," he groaned.

"What, would you rather me tell you to go ahead and try getting home only to wrap your car around a tree? This place is plenty big enough for two people to co-exist. You might as well unpack."

"I'm going to call your meddling sister, that's what I'm going to do," Edward stormed off and I felt the rush of my comedown return. Mornings were always the worst, like my body was catching up for time lost to sleep.

I was standing at the glass door before I remembered how good it felt to be numb … if I could only be numb.

It didn't take long for the cold to give way to the tingling sensation that I'd been craving, the one so different to the withdrawal I was trying to fight off. In the distance, I heard a one-sided conversation, and I could tell that Edward was no longer talking to my sister.

"How did she think this would be a good idea? We've been apart for almost two and a half years, there's nothing left to say." Silence filled the air as Jasper tried to reason with him. "I'm sure the breakup was hard on her; it was hard for both of us but-"

Heh … that's it, Jasper, give him shit for walking out on me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A beat or two and he was answering again. "I didn't get much of a chance, but she was fine. Right now, she's … fuck. Jasper, I've gotta go."

I didn't know what caused him to cut Jasper off at first, but when I felt his touch burn into my flesh as he lifted me from the snow, I assumed that he saw me from the balcony of one of the bedrooms.

"Bella? Bella, are you all right? Jesus, you're freezing." He set me down on my rug and slammed the glass clicking of the fireplace gave me an idea of where he was in the room before I felt him wrap me in blankets and try to shake me.

The pacing resumed as he called Jasper again. "Jasper fucking Whitlock, I just pulled your sister-in-law out of a god damn snowbank in shorts and a tank top, so I want some answers, _now._"

"What?" he yelled, but I'd taken my bundled-up ass upstairs to get in the tub.

I knew that if I didn't, Jasper would tell him to make sure I didn't get hypothermia, and this was easier. I didn't need Edward Cullen feeling sorry for me. He wasn't responsible for how I coped with my life after he left.

I hissed at the contrast of the water and my chilled skin. After a little while, I felt other things creep into my consciousness, so I knew that my poor attempt at a snow angel hadn't killed me.

"Bella," Edward called from the other side of the door. "Bella, I'm coming in."

"Don't, I'm about to get out of the tub. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, because I know that the cat has been let out of the bag." I could have begrudged Jasper for telling him, but he and Alice gave me my sobriety once, and if this was what they thought would get me back, I would give them the benefit of the doubt. Because when this blew up in their faces, it would also be them picking up the pieces of what was left of me.

I dressed a little warmer and put my hair in a bun, hoping that covering up would make it look less obvious, but it was pointless now. Snatching a pack of cigs from my bag, I went down to face Edward.

I found him in the kitchen, making what appeared to be an omelet. "That's a mighty big breakfast you're cooking there."

He turned at my teasing. "I was hoping we could share it. It would seem I have a lot to learn about the past two years."

Neither of us commented until the food was on the table and the coffee was ready, but as soon as I started eating, he pounced.

"Did I do this to you?" he sounded so broken as he said it.

"No," I lied. "Sometimes things just happen."

"Were you using while we were together?"

"You would have known if I was," I told him.

"Will you tell me about what it was like after I left?" It was so hard to deny him when he asked like that, but this wasn't something I wanted to relive.

"No."

"Bella-"

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry you feel guilty, like this is all because of you. Maybe if you'd have read it in the paper, or gotten a call from Jasper, it would have been easier to compartmentalize, but I'm not here to assuage your guilt. I'm here so I don't lose the only people who are still willing to fight for me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward bellowed.

"Alice just found out she's pregnant. They haven't said anything yet, but it isn't like they'll let their coked out sister near their kid. I've got to straighten up and fly right or the next time I'm evicted, or OD, or get sick no one will be there for me to call. I've got one shot left before it's over. Because if I can't make this right … I will be dead before my niece or nephew ever has the chance to know me."

Edward stood up as my tears fell, lifting me from my chair and carrying me to the couch. "Bella, please will you talk to me? What happened to the girl I loved?"

"She found out she wasn't enough," I told him. "I graduated early and moved back to Seattle because that had been the plan. The plan you had supported." I reminded him.

"But after spending the spring semester apart, and then you being home those amazing few weeks during the summer, you let me fly out to spend my birthday with you in Boston only to break up with me.

"I tried to move on, to keep working and living but … then I met James."

"Was he a guy you …" Edward let his sentence die when I choked on a laugh.

"He was my dealer," I admitted, feeling brave in Edward's arms. If I was going to tell him this, I had to get it all out before I lost my nerve or my temper, both of which could vanish in a moment. "At first, it was booze and weed, but the night he gave me my first line…everything changed.

"I hit it hard. That first binge was intense, and I don't remember most of it, but when I came down enough, I was able to find a way to function. It was the pick me up that got me through my day … until it wasn't.

"I OD'd on Valentine's Day and again on your birthday, that was when Jasper got me into his facility."

"Did it help?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah, I walked out of there September of last year and made it a whole year. Then my birthday rolled around, and James had a present for me. And I wanted to forget. I got evicted at the beginning of the month, so I've been crashing with Alice and Jasper, but that can only last so long. When Alice offered me this cabin, I thought it was too good to be true, but Jasper said that I needed a little distance. I think he's afraid of the next time they get an early morning phone call."

"I never meant to hurt you," Edward whispered. "I thought by letting you go that we could save the love we had and maybe get back together when I graduated, but when you stopped answering my calls, I realized that I'd lost you. Getting my master's in five years instead of six didn't seem important at that point, but you made it pretty clear that summer that you didn't want anything to do with me. Or so I thought."

"They don't allow cell phones in rehab, and they limit visits. Jasper saw me every day because he was one of the counselors, but that was different." I looked up at Edward shook my head. "Guess you're glad you dodged this bullet."

"No, I'm not," he whispered. "I want to help you get better, Bella. I want to see the girl I used to know for more than a second before she hides behind the mood swings and indifference."

"Until you go back to Boston?" I asked.

"Why don't we discuss the future once you're doing better?" Edward hedged his bets.

"Fine, but I warn you, I will be a bitch more than I'll be pleasant."

"You're talking to Rosalie's brother here. I think bitchy is something I was genetically predisposed to handling."

We both laughed at his remark, and laughing felt good.

We finished breakfast and I was so glad that nausea was never one of the things I dealt with much during my withdrawal.

I was right in what I told Edward. I was a bitch to him that first day, but he just gave me space until I found him and apologized. My lack of an appetite bothered him, but when I explained it was because of the drugs and my detox, he just fed me the little I would willingly eat and then moved on.

Edward put me to bed, but at some point during the night, I must have woken him up because he was in my room cradling me as I shook.

"Shh, Bella, it's all right. Just breathe, sweetheart."

"Edward, I'm dying," I whimpered out, but he only squeezed me tighter.

"No you aren't. You did this before, and you'll do it again. Only this time, you'll have me with you. I just got you back, and I'm not letting you go."

I wanted to argue that point, but I was in too much pain to care. The itching and the coke bugs were getting worse and I started itching at my skin, drawing blood and worrying Edward even more.

Trying to get myself under control, I started to hum softly, hoping to distract myself. It seemed to work, because I woke up the next morning held tightly against Edward's body. A thousand memories of years gone by flooded me, and I slipped out from under his grip.

Edward found me a few hours later, looking at me a little sheepishly. "Bella, can we talk?"

"I think it's better if we don't go down that road, Edward. For us and for my sobriety," I told him as I tried to walk away.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"If I get sober for you, or for Alice and Jasper, or even their baby, I'll probably relapse again. I need to want this for me."

"So you're saying there's no chance for us?"

"I'm saying that I need to work the program. Last time I made it a year, before my birthday rolled around."

"Can we be friends? Is that something you can handle?" he asked.

"I hope so," I told him honestly. "But I want you to know that there may be times when I'll need space. And I need to know that you will be able to put my health before your pride."

"I'll do that for you," he responded. "What's next?"

"After I survive the week, I'll find myself a treatment facility. I know that Jasper will want me to go back with him, but I think this time it will be better if he isn't there. I used him as a crutch and when I got out, he was the one I went to because he'd been there from the beginning."

"Makes sense," Edward muttered.

"Hey, what was that?" I asked, seeing that haunted look in his eyes.

"I can't believe how wrong I got it. If I had just come home to find out what was going on, I could have found out about all of this and helped. When I told you I loved you, those were not empty words."

"I know that," I whispered.

"I know you don't have a lot of money right now, but if you find a private facility that you think will be better for you, I can help you out. No strings attached; I just want to see you healthy."

"I might have a string," I told him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"One of the biggest things that they tried to talk me though were what triggered those ODs when I first started my heavy use, and the things that led to my relapsing. I didn't want to admit what the trigger was."

"I was the trigger. Valentine's Day, my birthday, yours..."

"You always made them a big deal, so when they weren't anymore … I didn't know how to cope."

"Well, we're having a low-key Christmas. Maybe that could be a new tradition."

"Don't put expectations on me."

"I'm sorry." He walked to the patio doors. "Do you want to stay in Seattle? Or would you prefer somewhere else?"

I thought about it, and besides Jasper and Alice there was nothing holding me to Seattle, and maybe a place that didn't hold all of the old ghosts of my addiction was the answer. "I think away from here would be better."

"Okay."

The next few days were easier. I was glad that the withdrawal was finally over and Edward didn't push me for anything more than I was ready for. He spent a lot of time making phone calls, but I was afraid of the answers my questions might bring. I could tell that Edward was anxious, and that made me nervous.

"So, I found a place in Connecticut that would be able to admit you at any point in January. They just need to do a phone interview prior to completing your admission."

"All right."

"Bella, I've been thinking about a lot of things, and I had this idea. I know everyone will say it is insane, but if you would just hear me out before you tell me that I'm crazy."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not, but here it goes. I'm still going to pay for your treatment, however long that is, regardless of your answer. The place I found, it seems to focus on more than just the addiction, and it also talks about including the family so that those close to the patient are educated as well. It has a thirty day and ninety day program."

"Okay, that doesn't sound crazy."

"That wasn't the part that I was worried about. I want to be there for you, and I heard what you said about not being sure about us, because losing me is what sent you on this road. I can't take back the stupidity of that time, but I can make you a promise. I've spent the past two years comparing every woman I met with you. None of them hold a candle. Now, this is where it gets a little iffy. I did something, and it might piss you off, but it isn't binding, it was only pre-registration."

"For what?"

"A marriage license in Nevada."

"Marriage? Edward, you can't be serious."

"I'm serious about keeping you healthy. I'm serious about allowing you to focus on your sobriety and not on bills and deadlines and stress. It can be as much or as little of a marriage as you want it to be. But you'd have insurance and a home. If you decide it was a mistake, then we can separate. I won't expect any more than you're willing to give me."

"Your parents are going to hate this."

"I'm more concerned about the woman I love. I think this week happened for a reason."

"So, your plan is what?"

"We'd leave here, go shopping to get you clothes for winter beyond what you've got here and something for our wedding. Then we fly to Vegas, finish the paperwork and get married. We can head back to Boston and I'll handle the paperwork with my HR department and then we can get you into the program."

"You have it all figured out," I said.

"Now, I just need an answer. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Edward scooped me up in his arms and then set me on my feet. "Go pack. I'd like to leave as soon as we can."

"So fast?"

"If we get to Seattle today, then we can get shopping done and fly out tomorrow. I may have booked us two seats on Southwest just in case you agreed."

I shook my head, but that was Edward for you. Within two hours we were on the road, the house locked up and ready for the rental owners to send in their cleaning crew. Just as promised, Edward took me to Northgate Mall and I bought clothes for my stay in rehab, along with the other necessities. But the one thing I stopped him from doing was buying my wedding dress. It was far from traditional, but it was a white shift dress and I liked the way it looked so I bought it with my debit card and had that wrapped up. Edward had the forethought to pick me up luggage while I was getting my dress and after a trip to get shoes I liked, and one pair I would likely only wear once, we left the mall.

Edward had booked us a room near the airport. We picked up dinner on the way, allowing us the night to get our things together. He was smiling, which only meant trouble for me.

"What did you do now?"

"I finally found a chapel that could guarantee us a time for our wedding. We could have done a walk in, but I didn't want to spend hours waiting. So we arrive tomorrow, go to the Marriage License Bureau and complete the license, and then we can relax until our wedding on New Year's Eve."

I looked down at the dress hidden inside it's bag, draped over the top of my open suitcase. In two days, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Hey, remember what I said. You call all the shots here."

"I know, this is just a lot. Three years ago, this was the dream, but a lot has happened since then. I'm worried about what people will think."

"My parents will be worried at first, I'm not going to lie, but that will be more about us getting hurt than anything. I think Alice and Jasper will be the same. What about your dad?"

"He's given up on me. I don't think there is anything I could do to get back into the chief's good graces."

"Then we'll stay away from him. We don't need any negativity to threaten your sobriety."

That night, I climbed into bed with Edward and got some of the best sleep of my life. The following morning, we were on the move early, needing to stop at his parents' house to drop off the things we didn't need in Vegas before we went to the airport. While the crowds and stress of security made me jumpy, Edward led me to the pre-check line and the experience was far less stressful.

Edward made sure that he was always touching me, a hand on my back, or our fingers laced together. I don't know if it was for my benefit or his. The fight to Vegas boarded and I curled up with my iPod in to help me sleep.

A gentle shake alerted me to the fact that we'd landed, so we gathered our things and made our way to baggage claim. From there, it was straight to the marriage license office. Since Edward had done the paperwork online, it was a matter of minutes for us.

From there, Edward directed our cab to the Venetian Hotel.

"Edward, won't a hotel like that be expensive? Especially at the last moment?"

"Bella, I can't give you a wedding or a honeymoon like you deserve, so I thought the next best thing to going to Italy, was staying here. I promise, this won't break the bank."

His phone rang, so I sat quietly as he discussed with the woman in his HR office. He promised to get her a copy of the marriage certificate faxed to her and he'd see her when he returned to work on January ninth, a date that surprised me.

"You aren't back to work before that?" I asked.

"No. We aren't allowed to take vacation in the lead up to Christmas. The office gives us the week between Christmas and New Year's off, and then I take off for about a week after that. It helps me to clear my mind. Quite a few people do it, especially since many of them have kids who are off from school. The office is nearly a ghost town."

"But the woman from HR is working?"

"I emailed her to let her know about adding you to my insurance, so she called to ask a few questions so she can get to work on it when she returns to work on the second."

"That was nice of her."

"Yes, well, we're going to be busy the last few days that I'm off, so I wanted to make sure that everything is in order."

As we pulled up in front of the hotel, a bellhop was waiting to load our bags onto a cart. After a few minutes checking into the suite we'd have until the fifth, we were shown to our room. I was shocked when we walked in and I saw that instead of a standard room, we had a massive suite.

The bellhop took our bags into the bedroom, and I wandered around the rooms. There was a large sitting area, a dining room, a bedroom, and a bathroom with a shower and soaker tub. It was so much more than I was expecting, and that was not including the view of The Strip.

I made my way into the bedroom, tracing my fingers along the bedspread. "They only had a king-sized bed last minute, and we shared a bed last night … I hope you don't mind. If you would prefer, I can sleep on the couch."

"I think we can manage."

I unpacked, hanging my dress up and then moved to the bathroom where I sat my toiletries on the counter and filled up the bath. Edward came in after I'd been soaking a while to check on me.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Cheeseburger or fried chicken?"

"Cheeseburger."

He smiled and left me to finish my bath. Once I was dressed for bed, I found Edward sitting the newly delivered room service on the table by the window. "I know there's a dining room, but I thought we could enjoy the view."

"It is a beautiful view."

"It is."

I turned to Edward but instead of gazing out at the lights of The Strip at night, he was staring at me. I felt the blush warm my cheeks as I sat down to eat.

It was a quiet meal, but not uncomfortable. The last week had worked to calm some of the hurt and anger we felt from our breakup and his belief that I'd moved on while he was finishing his degree.

My appetite was back to normal, something that made Edward happy. When we'd finished, he loaded up the cart and pushed it outside while I climbed into bed.

"What time is our appointment tomorrow?" I asked as he walked to the far side of the bed.

"Two o'clock. They'll send our license over before the marriage office closes and we should have it by noon on the second."

"And then?"

"We fly to Seattle on the third. On the fourth, I made an appointment at Social Security for the afternoon. I figured if we got to the DMV early enough, we wouldn't be stuck there all day."

"Okay. And then we face the music?"

"Yes. I'm sure my parents will want to host a dinner, so we can tell them to invite Alice and Jasper, but not your father."

"We should call Alice and Jasper tomorrow after the wedding. I don't want them to go to the cabin and panic when I'm not there."

"They were picking you up on New Year's Day, right?"

I nodded and then he turned off the light.

"Night, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

Sleep must have come quickly, because I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. When I rolled over, Edward was carrying a tray.

"What's all that?"

"Breakfast in bed for my bride-to-be." His boyish grin was so infectious, I laughed at his expression.

"Is this what the next fifty years are going to look like?"

"It could. I'm just trying to fill the next week or so with good memories."

I saw his face fall slightly and I knew what he was worried about. "I'm sorry. I know spending your first three months as a husband explaining that your wife is off at rehab wasn't what you were expecting."

"Hey. Not that it is anyone's business, but I would tell them you're in treatment for an illness, if pressed. Because that is what this is. We will navigate our way through this and anything else that comes our way. We are what matters in this marriage. Only us."

"Us."

Edward climbed into bed beside me and we shared the various plates of food on the tray. It was all delicious, not that I expected anything less from a hotel like this.

Once breakfast was done, it was time to get ready for our big day. Edward showered first then shaved and finished in the bathroom while I took my turn. I was thankful for the frosted glass because even though Edward had seen me in the bath, bubbles had obscured my body so he couldn't really see how skinny I'd become.

He left me alone after that, and I took my time doing my hair and makeup. I slipped on my shoes and my dress. I was thankful for the side zipper because it meant Edward wouldn't see my dress until I walked down the aisle.

I put some of my makeup in my purse in case a touch-up was needed and then pulled on my coat.

Edward stood, waiting, his face lit up when he saw me. "Ready to go, Miss Swan?"

"That'll be one of the last times someone can call me that." Edward caught my eyes and I smiled. "I want this to be a real marriage, Edward. I'm not marrying you for free insurance and a place to go afterwards. I'm marrying the man I always saw myself with. I'm not saying that it will be easy, because it won't be in the beginning, but I'm willing to fight for me so that I can fight for us."

"I'll never give you a reason to regret this second chance. I'm not saying it will be perfect, but it will be worth it."

"Thank you."

We left our suite and rode down to the lobby, walking out to valet where a town car was waiting. The drive to the chapel didn't take too long, and we were brought into one of the offices to go over final details. We handed over the paperwork and our identification, and the last of the papers were filled in, save for our signatures.

The coordinator looked between us, handing over our documents, which Edward tucked in his messenger bag as he handed over his credit card for the final payment. She smiled and gestured towards the door. "I'll take you into the bride's room where you can leave your things, and then we can begin."

The bride's room had a single entrance inside the chapel, with a short curtained off area that led to the beginning of the aisle. Edward and I left our things inside and then I took a minute to touch up my lipstick before shrugging off my coat and exiting the room. I walked to the end of the curtain, and the coordinator motioned to the pianist who began to play the wedding march.

I stepped out from behind the curtain, and immediately sought out Edward's face for encouragement, finding it in his joyful eyes. My smile widened when I caught the quick sweep they did up and down my body.

My steps were sure as I reached him, and he took my hand as soon as he was able to.

The vows were traditional, but the squeeze of my fingers when he said in sickness and health meant more than anything he could have come up with on his own. It was a vow within a vow, that we would fight this disease together.

I recited the words back to him with the same fervor, and after exchanging rings I didn't know he'd ordered, we were declared man and wife.

I wasn't sure what to expect of our first kiss, but Edward pulled me close and brushed his thumb against my cheek as he cupped my face and leaned in to press his lips to mine. It was far from chaste, and I opened up to him willingly.

It took the chuckle of our officiant to break us apart. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you," we said in unison.

Our coordinator approached to have us sign our license, and after collecting our belongings, the five of us left the chapel. Everyone signed and she sealed up the envelope. "Your official marriage license is being expedited,It will be delivered to the Venetian by noon on the second."

"Thank you again for everything, Rebecca."

As Edward called her by name, I realized I'd been so swept up that I'd never caught her name. We put our coats on and walked out into the early evening where we got into the town car. I knew Edward had made dinner plans, but didn't know where, so I sat back and just let the evening unfold.

We pulled up to the front of the Bellagio, and Edward led me through the casino until we approached Le Cirque.

The decor was stunning and as we were handed the menu for our prix-fixe menu. We selected our courses and were treated to some of the most delicious food I'd ever eaten.

Edward spent the meal idly playing with my fingers across the table when he didn't need both hands to eat.

When the dessert menu was presented, I spotted a chocolate dish that I couldn't have pronounced if I had a hundred tries, so Edward simply pointed it out to our waiter, and he left to put in the order.

It arrived with a flourish, and the moment the first bite touched my tongue, I sighed in bliss. Edward's eyes darkened as he took his first taste. We ate our dessert slowly, but the moment Edward waved to our waiter for the check, I knew our night was drawing to a close.

The cab ride to the Venetian was short and soon we were pressed into the back of a crowded elevator on our way to our suite.

The shifting of people in front of us pushed me closer to Edward and I could feel just how excited he was to be my husband.

He pulled me into his side from my spot in front of him, and when we finally got to our floor, Edward guided me to our door and pushed it open. I squealed when he lifted me into his arms and carried me over the threshold.

"I'm going to use the bathroom quick and then you can take your time."

"Okay." I was glad for the extra time because I knew I would need it. I collected my clothes, and when he exited the bathroom, I slipped in past him.

Once I was alone in there, I washed off my makeup and took a long look at myself in the mirror. I unzipped my dress and the image of me in my underwear was even more striking.

When we'd been together two years ago, I'd been a little curvy, but the coke had left me rail thin. I didn't know if he'd like those changes to my appearance.

Taking off my underwear and putting it in my laundry bag on the floor, I tied up my hair and got into the shower. I decided to shave down there, wanting to be trimmed like I used to be for him.

I finished up and got out of the shower, drying off and putting on my white nightgown. I teased my hair a little around my shoulders and then stepped out, walking across to the bedroom.

I tried to be sexy as I leaned against the door frame, but there really wasn't a point, because Edward was fast asleep.

I looked at the clock and realized I'd been in the bathroom for nearly forty minutes.

Resigned to a wedding night by myself, I got one of the robes out of the closet and wrapped myself in the fluffy material.

Moving to the big chair by the window in the living room, I curled up with my feet on the ottoman and decided to watch the fireworks over the Strip. I sat there staring out at the night, thinking about my year. The highs had been wonderful. Some of the last stories and articles I'd written had been some of my best work ever, and marrying Edward could be one of the greatest things to happen if we could make it work. But the lows, falling back into my addiction, blowing most of my savings on drugs before getting evicted … I couldn't go back to that again.

I had no idea what time it was as I continued to sit there, but when Edward whispered my name right behind where I was sitting, I jumped.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

Edward sat down on the ottoman and placed his hand on my knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"What you are hiding from out here?"

I glared at him, turning away. "I wasn't tired, Edward, but obviously you were, so I came out here so I didn't disturb you. You're giving me whiplash with all this back and forth. I don't know what you want from me, Edward."

"I don't want anything you aren't ready to give."

"Stop! That isn't what I asked. Is this just about getting me healthy and making sure I have insurance? Do you want me? You kissed me like you did at the end of our wedding ceremony, but then you moved me away in the elevator and crashed out on me while I was getting ready for bed."

Edward grabbed me behind the knees and tugged me closer to him, which caused the robe to fall off my shoulder and reveal the top of my nightgown. "Fuck. Bella, I want you so bad it hurts. But I don't know how to act around you. That kiss was everything I wanted from our marriage. It was passionate and tender and perfect."

"Then why did you pull away when we got back here?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"We hadn't talked about anything physical yet and I didn't want to be the asshole that grinds his dick against your ass in the elevator. We got back to the room, and after I cleaned up, I sat in bed and waited for you. The bed was so comfortable, though, and I hadn't had an energy drink or coffee like I've been doing, so I fell asleep."

"Do you normally need an energy drink to get through the day? Because you didn't before."

He sighed, looking at his lap. "No. But this last week we've been together, ever since that morning I found you out in the snowbank, I don't sleep through the night. I'll fall asleep, but then my body wakes me up and I go and check on you. I watch for a little while to make sure you're okay, and then I go to sleep for another few hours."

I felt the tears well up and tumble down my face. "God, I've ruined your life. You can't even sleep right now that I'm back."

"No. You are the best thing that happened to me and I wasn't paying attention last time. So, now I am. This won't last forever, but for now, I'll take caffeine intravenously if needed. It seems my nap ruined what would have been a pretty sexy entrance." Edward motioned his chin towards my nightgown, and I reached to pull up the robe, but he stopped me. "Don't cover up."

"But I'm different. I'm not curvy like I used to be. I've got the frame of a twelve-year-old boy."

His hand moved to my chest and he cupped my boob. "I don't remember having these when I was twelve."

I swatted his hand away, but he caught it and kept his hold on my hand. "Be serious."

"I am. I … umm, I have condoms. I didn't know if you were on any birth control, so I wanted to be prepared."

"I'm on the shot. Alice made sure I got it before we left because my insurance would run out in January. But I still think we should use a condom. Just to be safe."

"Right," he whispered.

"I didn't mean it like that, Edward. I'm clean. I never did _that_ to pay for drugs."

"What? Bella, I hadn't even considered that until you said it. But I'm glad you told me, because you obviously thought I might have thought it."

"Thank you, for having that kind of faith in me. Not many people do."

"You've always been honest with me. If it was something that needed to be said, you would have."

"You really want me? You want us?"

"I want us. All of it. The fighting and the making up. The laughter and the tears. I want decades. I want to be gray-haired with you, sneaking candy to our grandkids so they're terrors for their parents when they pick them up."

"I want that too, Edward. And I want you so bad it hurts."

"No need to hurt, Baby. I'll make you feel good."

I smiled at Edward and he reached up to push my robe off my shoulders. He untied the sash and revealed the nightgown I was wearing underneath.

His lips crashed against mine and I swallowed the moan that escaped him. His hands ran all over me until he lifted me to straddle his lap. I was startled when he gripped my ass and stood.

"I'm not making love to my wife for the first time on a chair. Wrap your legs around me so I can carry you to bed."

I did as he asked, and we were soon in the bedroom. He set me on my feet and then bent down to remove my underwear, grabbing the hem of my nightgown on the way up and pulling it over my head. Once the fabric hit the floor, he reached for his pajama bottoms and tugged them down, freeing his cock, which had been tenting the material to this point.

"Lay down," he said, his voice husky.

I laid down and he reached for the pack of condoms that were in the nightstand. Edward rolled one down his length and then climbed over me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He positioned himself at my entrance and then slowly pushed inside. It had been too long since I'd been with him. My memory of how he filled me was flawed. It felt like I was breaking apart and coming together at the same time.

He stopped when he was fully seated inside me, giving us both a moment to adjust before he pulled back and thrust into me again.

The slow pace he started with soon increased, his lips dancing across my jaw, neck, and collarbone. He used one arm to hold himself up and that left his other hand free to caress my body. It was wonderful how he knew what I needed, like he never forgot.

I rose to meet his thrusts while my hands danced over his chest and back. It was glorious, I hadn't felt this alive in a long time.

I could tell Edward was close when his fingers trailed down and he began to tease my clit. I exploded around him and he slammed into me, grunting as he came.

He collapsed on me, and I held him close, kissing his left shoulder before he rolled off to clean up. I was happy when Edward returned wearing his sleep pants. He handed me my underwear and nightgown, as he climbed in beside me and pulled my newly clothed body to him.

"That was the best way I could imagine to ring in the new year."

I giggled at his sleepy enthusiasm. "I couldn't agree more."

New Year's Day saw us contacting our family. Edward and I hadn't told them what we'd done, because we wanted to tell them in person. But Alice was aware that I was with Edward and we'd see them on the fourth, for dinner at his parents. His mom had asked about Charlie, but Edward told her he wouldn't be making it.

The day was spent sightseeing around Vegas and enjoying lunch on the town before having dinner in our room. We also enjoyed our second night as man and wife in the same delicious way as we rang in the new year.

We were contacted by the front desk on the second with our paperwork delivery. Edward went to scan and email that off to HR at his company until they could see the original for themselves.

Edward asked if there was anything else I wanted to do, but I shook my head. "I'm happy being right here."

The next day, we flew back to Seattle and the push began. Edward drove his rental car to the hotel, and then sat down at the desk once we were settled to make a list. I had thought that we'd done enough shopping, but according to him, we weren't finished, because another trip to the mall was on the list.

Edward wanted everything planned, which was just how he was. He'd run out briefly to grab our things from his parents' house. His mother would be out buying the makings of what was sure to be a feast for tomorrow, so he would only see his father.

It was right around when he got back that I plucked up the nerve to text Alice.

_Hey, can you bring my boxes to dinner tomorrow?_

Her response was instantaneous.

_I could, but it would help if you talked to me._

_I promise you'll know everything you need to tomorrow._

_Like where you've been since New Year's Eve?!_

_Tomorrow, Alice!_

I go to put down my phone when it buzzed again.

_Where've you been? I've got some Christmas snow for you._

I looked at the sender and broke out into a sweat. I'd been doing so good. I opened the text from Alice and shot off a final message.

_I'm turning off my phone. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow._

I powered off the thing and threw it onto the bed.

"Everything okay?"

"It will be. I texted Alice to ask her to bring me my stuff. I thought I could go through it and see what I actually want to keep."

"Okay. We can ship anything you don't want to bring with you in the suitcases."

Edward began to walk to the bathroom when I stopped him. "Can we go to Westwood Village?"

"Sure, it'll give you some different options from the stores at Northgate."

"I also need to cancel my phone."

"Why?" He asked, sensing my anxiety.

"Because, I need a clean break from Seattle."

"Bella?"

"My dealer just texted me. His number is the only one that isn't backed up to my email so if I get rid of this and then get a new phone when I get out of rehab I'll have every contact I need and he won't be able to call or text me."

He moved to my side. "Call now, that way we can get rid of it and we won't have to worry."

"Okay."

I called and had them cancel my plan. Edward sat beside me, brushing his thumb across the top of my free hand the entire time. There was no judgement. He understood that this was an important step for my sobriety and that it was a big step to take. I was cutting ties to the one person who could hurt my chances at a new life.

"Want to go out, or order in?"

"I saw a Panda Express across the street. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, do you want orange chicken?"

I smiled. "And extra egg rolls."

His laugh was a short burst, but it too was familiar. I loved it. I loved him.

"Take this." I held out my phone.

Without another word, Edward took the phone and walked out. Twenty minutes later, he was back with our food and some snacks from the convenience store next to the restaurant. We ate our dinner sitting on the bed and then curled up and got an early night's rest.

The next day was filled with running around. We got to the social security office, but were thankfully in and out of there without too much hassle since I had everything filled out. From there, I went to the DMV and presented all of my paperwork once again, including the receipt from the Social Security office showing I'd begun the process. It took a lot longer at the DMV, but soon I'd paid for the updated license and was given my temporary paperwork. I'd worried that both of these offices would have a problem with forwarding my mail to Massachusetts, but it didn't seem to be an issue. Next, Edward and I went to the mall and I got clothes and some beauty supplies, thanks to the Ulta Beauty. We stopped into the Chase branch and changed my name and address with them, completing the majority of my paperwork.

When we returned to the hotel, I packed the last of my things, minus the clothes I would be wearing the next few days. I sat down and went through my accounts, updating my information, and then began to get ready for dinner.

I showered and took my time with my hair and makeup, slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater, along with a pair of ankle boots and a coat with a faux fur hood. Edward shrugged into his winter coat and stopped me before we left the room.

"I know you're probably going to have to take it off once you get to rehab, but I wanted you to have this tonight, and to know it was waiting for you on the other side with me."

Edward popped open the ring box to reveal a simple solitaire in what I'm assuming was a platinum setting. It was simple and not overly large. It was perfect. "It's beautiful."

He slipped on the ring and brought my hand to his lips, kissing both my rings. "Tonight might be awkward at first, but no matter what happens, we're leaving together. Nothing changes this."

"I know. Thank you."

We drove to his parents' house and thankfully, we'd beaten Alice and Jasper there. Edward rang the bell and his father welcomed us inside with warm hugs. "Son, good to see you again. Bella, a pleasure, as always."

Esme breezed in and pulled me in for a hug. "Bella, it has been far too long."

"Mom, we have some news and we want to tell you before Alice and Jasper get here."

Esme pulled back and looked between us. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it is good news. Bella and I got married."

Esme dropped her arms like she'd been burned. "Be serious, Dear."

Edward stepped up and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I am serious. Bella and I spent the holidays together and we eloped to Las Vegas on New Year's Eve."

"Excuse me, Bella, but I'd like to speak to your husband for a moment. Alone."

"Mom, that isn't-"

"Go talk to your mom, Edward. You know Alice is going to pull me away when we tell her. It's fine."

Edward kissed my forehead and then walked toward the kitchen with his mother.

"You can understand this is a shock for us," Carlisle said as he gestured to the couch.

"Trust me, when he walked through the door two weeks ago, I didn't think we'd survive the time in the cabin together."

"Well, for Edward there were hurt feelings, but his feelings for you never truly went away. I'm surprised you've opened up enough to let him in so quickly."

"I've had a rough few years without him. The breakup didn't go well, and I made some bad choices. I don't want you to think we're keeping anything from you, and it will certainly come up when Alice and Jasper arrive. I'm an addict. I've used cocaine on and off for two years."

"Are you on or off now?" Carlisle asked from his seat, his posture rigid as he sat forward.

"Off. I was at the cabin to detox and Alice and Jasper sent Edward to be there with me. He knows what I have ahead of me, and he wants to support me. I didn't ask him for help, but he offered. We've found a rehab in Connecticut, and I'll be checking in once we get back to the East Coast."

Carlisle sighed. "So, this is about getting you to sobriety?"

"This is about everything we pissed away in the last two years. Edward wasn't completely honest with me, and then I told Alice and Jasper to keep quiet the first time I was in rehab. If we had really talked things out like adults, maybe all of this could have been avoided. But we're fixing that now. I didn't marry your son because he could get me into the rehab or because I was homeless when he found me. I married him because he's still the person I loved all those years ago."

"You and Edward are married?!" Alice's exclamation bounced off the walls.

"Sorry, but the front door was unlocked, and no one answered when we rang the bell." Jasper looked remorseful, until he caught sight of Esme and Edward as they returned from the kitchen.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Jasper said.

"No, we're not doing anymore secret conversations. If you have something to say to him, it is about me. Say it within earshot of me so I have a chance to defend myself."

Jasper looked from me to Edward and glared. "We sent you to that cabin so you could see what your choices had done."

"You sent me there as a punishment. You wanted me to see how broken Bella was and know that my pain was nothing compared to hers. What you didn't expect was for us to work through that pain. I held her through the tremors and nightmares. I made sure she ate even when she didn't have an appetite. And I'm the one that found her a rehab three thousand miles away from her persistent-as-hell dealer and all of the old triggers."

"Is that why you shut off your phone?" Alice asked.

"I can't have it in rehab, so I canceled the prepaid and I'll get a new one when I'm out."

"How long will you be in treatment?" Esme asked.

"The initial treatment is thirty days, but the program goes as long as ninety. I'm opting for the ninety day so I can work through more of my problems. It will give me a better chance to avoid relapse. I made it a year the last time I came out of treatment."

"What led to the relapse?" Carlisle asked.

"My birthday … the anniversary of our breakup. I didn't handle it well and I went out drinking. Then I ran into my dealer, and things spiraled. I don't want to go back to that again."

"Well, that's good. Now, enough of this inquisition. We only have tonight together, so why don't we enjoy our dinner together." Esme's declaration ended the discussion and we were soon sitting around her dining room table.

Dinner wasn't as stressful as I'd imagined. Esme and Carlisle were asking Edward about the wedding and Boston, while Alice sat across from me, staring a hole through me.

When dinner was over, Esme told us it would be about twenty minutes before dessert was ready. I excused myself to the restroom, and when I came out, Alice was waiting for me.

"Alice, if you're here to give me more of a hard time-"

My words were cut off by her throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing into my ear. "I can't believe you're leaving me."

"Alice, you knew I was going to rehab after my detox at the cabin."

"Yes, but I thought it would be at Jasper's facility, and that once you got out, I would see you again."

"We'll still see each other, but the truth of the matter is, Seattle holds a lot of demons. Edward comes here to see his parents, and we'll make time to visit you both and my new niece or nephew, too."

"Dad was pissed that we took you in. He said-"

"Some people can't be saved," I finished for her. "He's another reason to put some distance between me and the Pacific Northwest."

"You promise to keep in touch when you can?"

"I do."

I felt Edward's hand apply gentle pressure on my back. "Jasper sent me to come find you. Dessert's almost ready, and we moved the boxes into our car, so we can take off whenever."

"When do you fly out?"

"We're on the first flight of the morning on Monday."

Alice nodded, and we returned to the dining room. Dessert was lovely, and when it was done, there was a lot of hugging before we left for the night. Edward didn't say anything as we drove. He knew my emotions were running high, so he grabbed a luggage cart and loaded my boxes and supplies to ship what I'd decided to keep. We could deal with that tomorrow.

That night, Edward held me close as we made love, taking extra care with me. As we came down from our bliss, I traced a hand down his arm.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"How much I missed this over the last two years. I never thought I would feel love like this again."

"You know it's the same for me, right? I love you so much, Baby."

His lips found mine and words were abandoned as we got lost in one another.

The next morning had us sorting and packing my boxes, throwing out what I didn't want to keep, and finding a UPS store that was open on Sunday. The boxes were shipped to Edward's address, and I went online to change my address to his.

When these last chores were done, Edward and I made sure everything was packed and relaxed for the evening before getting an early night's sleep.

Once again at the airport, Edward guided me through security, and then we waited at the gate until boarding began.

We arrived in Boston, and caught a cab to Edward's building. I unpacked my suitcases in the space he made for me, then repacking what I would be taking to rehab.

"When are we driving down to Connecticut?"

"Wednesday. That way everything is squared away before I go to work on Friday."

Tuesday was a quiet day in. Edward stayed close, his touch near constant. I craved it, knowing tomorrow I would need to find a way to keep calm without it.

Wednesday morning was gloomy, but there was thankfully no snow. We loaded my lone suitcase into the trunk of his SUV and made the drive to the facility.

After passing through the gate, Edward pulled into an open spot up front. I moved to open the door, but Edward tugged me back.

"I don't know if they'll allow a goodbye kiss inside." His lips met mine for a passionate farewell. He pulled back, cupping my face in his hands. "I love you, Bella, and I'm so proud of you for seeking help to get better. I will always be there for you. No matter what you question, never doubt that."

"Never. I love you so much, Edward."

We got out of the car, and with my suitcase in his hand, we entered the rehab. I filled out all the paperwork, Edward providing my new insurance information as they finished my intake. With a squeeze of his hand, I was led to one of the nearby rooms where my bag and I were searched. I didn't have any contraband, so from there I was shown to my room while Edward was told that he was free to go.

I had a lengthy interview with the therapist that had been assigned to me for one on one sessions. He seemed to question my hasty marriage to Edward, and I could tell that with him that would be his focus.

I was given a tour of the facility and then shown to my room. Given the chance to unpack before lunch, I was startled when the door opened.

"They told me I had a roommate."

I turned to see a petite girl, smaller than me, with stringy brown hair.

"I'm Bella."

"Bree. Is this your first time?"

"Second. You?"

"Third, hoping it will stick."

I nodded, knowing the feeling. She picked up a journal and began scribbling in it while I finished with my belongings.

Lunch was uneventful, as was dinner that evening.

Thursday morning, I began with my first group therapy session after breakfast, and then had one on one after lunch.

The days that followed were filled with talking about my feelings. Liam pushed me to make decisions for me, and without Edward being the driving force. We fought about that a lot, but I knew what he wanted.

He wanted me to make decisions for myself and share them with my significant other, not to tie those decisions into them so if something happened, it would undo all of those choices. Bree was a week ahead of me in the program, so when time for her evaluation came, she and Liam, who was also her therapist, agreed she should stay for the ninety-day full program.

I was secretly pleased, because it meant I wouldn't have to make nice with a new roommate and I hoped the extended program would help her keep her sobriety this time.

As we came up on my thirty-day evaluation, I knew I wanted to remain. But more than that, it meant that Edward would be arriving for his first session.

Liam had me sit on the couch and stood at the door as Edward knocked. He greeted him coldly and gestured towards the far end of the couch.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay." Edward looked at me worriedly.

"From the things I've learned about your relationship past and present, you seem to make a lot of unilateral decisions where your wife is concerned."

"Excuse me?"Edward said.

"You ended your relationship because it was best for you, not even keeping in touch with Bella so she knew there was hope for you. You stayed in Boston, even though it meant closing yourself off from everyone. And then, when you were reunited, you decided marriage was the way to fix it. Did Bella's feelings matter at all?"

"Of course they do! Look, I'm not proud of my decisions when we were in college. I should have made everything clear, but I always wanted to be together. I spent two years beating myself up, questioning whether or not my master's degree was worth losing her.

"Now, we've been given this second chance, and I don't want to waste it. I told Bella when I proposed that it was her choice. Did I take some preliminary steps in case she agreed? Yes. But if she had told me that she didn't want to marry me, I would have found her a program she could afford. Or if she'd taken my help, I would have paid. But she said yes. Marrying Bella was the best thing I've ever done, and I won't regret it. I want her to be healthy."

"What if she decided that the key to her sobriety was letting go of all her past triggers?" Liam asked.

"Then I'd let her go. I just know I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist." A tear streaked down Edward's cheek.

"Good, with that attitude I believe you can be the support that Bella needs."

"What? That was a test?"

"In a way. My job is to give Bella, and by extension you, the tools to maintain her sobriety. I need to know you won't be a detriment to her."

"Never."

The rest of the session was a lot less antagonistic, and I could tell Liam was softening to the idea of Edward and I getting together the way we did.

Since this was a full day visit, Edward came with me to lunch where he met Bree. Her mother was there, but she seemed annoyed by the whole process. We would be in group together this afternoon since they did family day every two weeks to get a big enough group together to make it beneficial.

Edward seemed happy that he was able to hold my hand as Eric was far more lenient than Liam. We all introduced ourselves, and Eric began by opening it up to anyone who wanted to speak. It was quiet for a minute before Edward spoke.

"I'll admit, the last few weeks have been hard. I got so used to spending nearly every waking hour with Bella, so to be separated is difficult."

"What makes it difficult?"

"My mind races a bit at times. I think of all the ways I could have lost her in the last few years without knowing it. I had one experience with that during her detox when she laid out in a snowbank in shorts and a tank top. She was so cold. Whenever the wind blows particularly hard and I feel that cold, it brings back the memory."

"How are you dealing with the questions about your missing wife? I'm sure your coworkers are curious."

"Most assume she's in the process of relocating, and I haven't corrected them. They knew I was coming to visit her this weekend, but I didn't want Bella to have to deal with side-eyes when she did come home."

"And Bella, when you return home to Edward, how do you feel about that transition?"

"Boston doesn't have some of the best memories, so I know that will be difficult, but having him there is the most important."

More people began to chime in, and I noticed that Bree's mother didn't say anything during the session.

After group broke up, I knew it was time for Edward to leave. With a hug and a brief kiss, he told me he'd see me in two weeks.

My time in rehab was focused. Liam seemed to like the way I was working through my abandonment issues. Realizing it isn't always a fault in me was slow going, but I was going.

Edward came two weeks later, and he mentioned that there was some big expansion plan going on with his company. When we discussed it, he said there was a possibility of him remaining in Boston or being part of one of the teams in the new offices.

"If Bella wasn't fond of staying in Boston, would you consider one of the other offices?" Liam asked.

"If she wanted to move, I would take one of the other positions. Hell, I'd apply for jobs in the city that worked best for her."

"But you love the company you work for."

"I love you more. The new offices are in New York and Chicago. Either of them sound good?"

"New York?" I said in shock. I had always dreamed of living there.

"Do you want me to put in for the New York office? Most of my team are going to Chicago if they aren't staying put, so New York should be wide open."

"Only if you want to live there too."

"New York City will be a new adventure and a truly fresh start for both of us."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'd prefer East Coast winters to Chicago, and we'll be close to the beach. You know that's a big thing to me."

"I know. Okay, go for New York."

"I think this relationship truly has a chance of keeping you on track, Bella, as long as you remember to make yourself a priority in your life, and fight for what you want. And Edward, you need to make sure you don't give into her desires just to make her happy. Make sure it is a compromise, like New York seems to be."

The two weeks waiting for word on Edward's new possibilities was rough, but when he walked in with his tablet, I knew he had something concrete.

"New York is a go. They have temporary housing for employees relocating, but we would need to find a new apartment or condo."

"That's going to be expensive."

"Well, I called my parents to make sure they didn't object, but I put the condo up for sale."

"Wasn't that originally your grandparents place?"

"It was, but I've been paying all the taxes and HOA fees since I graduated. I figured once we have the money from the sale, we can buy a new place we both like."

"Okay, well, what do you have there?"

"I brought some possible places, just so we can narrow down what we like. From there, I can find real possibilities once the money is in."

"Okay, we can look at that during lunch."

It was a good day, and by the end of it, we'd realized that Edward and I had similar taste in housing, so I wasn't worried.

He'd called before his second to last visit to say he wasn't able to make it. He'd gotten the temporary housing, and was moving us home that weekend in anticipation of starting at his new office on Monday.

By the time he came for our final family visit, Bree was packing to return to New York. I gave her Edward's phone number and promised to keep in touch. We'd grown to enjoy each other's company, and as we would now both be seeing Dr. Denali in Manhattan, she might be someone who understood any issues I may have with the transition.

"The condo is under contract." Edward told me as we waved goodbye to Bree.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, we're already moved out, so another three weeks and the money is ours. Then we can find a place we like. But until then, we have our apartment."

"Tell me about it."

"It's a two-bedroom, but it is small. I have everything we won't need right away in the spare bedroom and the storage space in the basement. We can figure out what kind of furniture we want together, because I got rid of what I'd had in my grandparents place from college."

Liam spent his ninety minutes asking about our future plans. Edward told him about the house hunting we'd be doing and taking time to explore our new neighborhood. He asked me if I planned to find work, and I told him I was thinking of writing again. The reticence he'd felt before was gone now, and he shook Edward's hand as we exited.

Over lunch, we looked at the listings, and although there were a few that I liked, one stood out as a favorite. It was a one bedroom condo, but the living space was big and the bathroom had a tub, which was a necessity for me. The kitchen looked small, but I wouldn't know for sure until I saw it myself.

"I'll visit the ones you mentioned and take pictures. Then I can let you know which ones I think you would like."

"Okay, we only have one more week, so hopefully we won't lose any opportunities because they get snatched up."

With Edward gone that evening, I only had six days left. I was feeling better than I had in awhile. It was such a strange thing. Life seemed to be falling into place, and I wasn't waiting for the bottom to drop out.

I finished the program, and knowing Edward would be there first thing in the morning, I packed everything but my clothes for tomorrow.

My sleep was restless that night, so as soon as I dawn crept into my windows, I got ready. My bag was packed, and I sat on my bed, knee bouncing, until there was a knock from one of the nurses.

"Your husband is here."

I opened the door and wheeled out my suitcase. I got a few well-wishes from people who were up and about, but my eyes were focused on the set of green eyes at the sign-in desk.

"I was worried that I would be too early," Edward said sheepishly.

"Your timing is perfect."

Nurse Stanley went over all the updated contact information, including a number I didn't recognize, my scheduled appointments with my sponsor, and Dr. Denali.

"All right, you're all set. Just follow your program and remember to ask for help. Goodbye, Bella."

I waved and then let Edward take my bag in one of his hands and lace our fingers together with his other. The suitcase was in the trunk and we were on the road in no time.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to make a stop on the way to our apartment."

"Can't we just go straight home?"

"I promise this is worth it. If you can live with this kitchen, we might have our place."

"You liked it?"

"It was the best of the places we found so far, but the kitchen is really tight quarters."

"But we'd own it so we could rearrange things if needed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then you're right. That is a worthy stop on the way."

It took us a while to get into Manhattan with the weekend traffic, but we arrived with some time to spare before our appointment. Edward pulled into one of the visitor spots for the building and we sat there for a bit.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, this is just weird, ya know? Last time I saw Jasper everyday, and Alice picked me up and then we hung out the whole day. Now they're in Seattle and I'm here. Do they even know about the move?"

"Yes. I called them and my parents when everything was decided, and I let them know. Alice was happy that we wound up in your first choice of the cities and my parents are happy that we made the decision together. Jasper and Alice asked that you call them tonight so they can talk to you."

"Okay, I've missed talking to them too. I'm going to need your phone after dinner, I guess."

"Oh, how could I have forgotten? I got this for you." Edward reached into the center console of his car, and pulled out a phone. "I wanted you to have a replacement for when you got out. I saved Bree's number in here, as well as mine. I figured you could log into your accounts and download the rest of your contacts from there."

"Thank you. This is great." I eyed the Galaxy S10 in my hand as a woman walked up to Edward's door.

"Edward, we can head up now if you'd like."

Edward and I got out of the SUV and he introduced me to Angela, our realtor. "I'm glad you were able to travel out here to see Edward's favorite from the first group of condos and co-ops we looked at. Our appointment is in a few minutes, so we can go take a look."

We walked to the entrance of the building and were greeted by a doorman and a security guard at the front desk. Angela told him we were there for a viewing of apartment 704 and he nodded, motioning towards the elevators. The ride up was quick, and I was happy with what I saw. The hallway was well lit and upon entering the apartment itself, I could see why Edward liked it. The whole thing was hardwood and grey walls, except the kitchen and the bathroom. The bathroom was done with a modern vanity and the tiled walls were a chocolate brown, with a shower/tub combo that made me very happy. The kitchen was currently a deep maroon, which I wasn't the biggest fan of. And it was small. Really small. But the current owners had tried to compensate for that by using the wall space to their advantage with shelving and hanging baskets.

Edward was already discussing what required HOA approval, what the super who was in the building handled, and details like that. Thankfully, the current owners were aware that their color choice wasn't a popular one, and was willing to cover the cost to have it painted prior to the new owner taking possession. I thought about what would be needed and really thought this could work. It felt right.

"So, Bella, what do you think?" Angela asked.

"I thought I was going to hate how small this kitchen is, but it isn't as bad as I thought. And if they're willing to paint, then I say let's go for it."

"All right. I like a woman who knows what she wants. We'll talk some numbers and then I can contact the seller's agent with an offer." Angela spoke to the seller's agent, while Edward approached me.

"Are we going for it?"

"Yes, but Angela said we'll discuss numbers and then put in an offer."

"Okay. I'm glad you liked this place. I think we can make a home here."

Once Angela finished speaking with the other agent, we headed downstairs and Edward told her point blank to offer them what they were asking for. "I know they dropped their price recently, so I don't want to play games. This is the place we want."

"I can definitely do that. And you said there wasn't a need for us to look at mortgages?"

"No, the sale of my place in Boston will more than covers this, so we are making a cash offer. The money should be ours in two weeks."

Angela smiled. "I would suggest finding the paint color you want for the kitchen, because the sale will probably only take four weeks if they accept the offer. That time can go fast. I'll call you when I've gotten a response."

We parted ways after we exited the building, and Edward led me back to his car. The drive home was relatively short, and Edward led me upstairs so I could see the place for the first time. I was surprised by how much it reminded me of a hotel, but it was temporary housing, so I guess it made sense.

"Do you want a sandwich or something?"

"Yeah, and then I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind."

"You can do whatever you'd like, Baby."

We enjoyed our first few days together like the newlyweds we were, but then life began to step in.

Edward had work, and I was trying to integrate myself back into the world with therapy, NA meetings, and working the program.

I picked a light green color, appropriately named Dill, for the kitchen after our offer was accepted. I went grocery shopping, cooked meals, and played around with the floor plan for our new place trying to figure out how we could make the square footage work. Edward made a final trip up to Boston to sign the closing paperwork for his old place, and we were moving along with the purchase of the co-op.

Since Edward hadn't kept his furniture, we were starting to look for things we both liked. I looked online, finding a bunch of different things, but hadn't shown Edward yet because I was worried about what he would think.

"Baby, if you don't find something soon, we're going to be sleeping on the floor."

"I've found some things, but I wasn't sure you'd like it."

"Show me."

I pulled up the bookmarked pages, starting with the dark grey upholstered sleigh bed and the dressers and nightstands all in a dark brown. "I thought we could do with darker colors in the bedroom, and lighter in the living room."

"I like the bedroom set, but we'd have to check out the mattress ourselves. Show me the rest."

"Okay, I started here because I was looking for the shelving we'd use to store the kitchen items that wouldn't fit in the kitchen, but I kind of fell in love with some other things too."

Edward side-eyed me. "Did you think I was going to baulk because it was IKEA?"

"Maybe?"

"Is there one nearby?"

"There's one on Long Island," I told him.

"Then we'll look for what we need to finish the living and dining room and order it. The stuff at IKEA we can pick up once we finish with the closing and start to get furniture delivered."

"Thank you. I'm trying to find things that will look nice, but aren't cheap. I wouldn't get a bed or couch from there, but the entertainment center and shelving is modern and functional."

"Then we need a couch and some chairs, coffee table, end tables and some lamps and the dining room set."

"We could always go to a store and check it out?"

"This weekend? And we could schedule the delivery for sometime after May 12th."

"I can't believe we're closing on our new home a month before your birthday."

"Well, in ten days, we'll have the keys."

And once again, Edward was right. We made a trip over the weekend to a few furniture stores in Brooklyn, and ordered all of the big pieces, even finding some lamps and rugs. Edward had hired a moving crew to get all of the boxes and items we'd left packed to move us in on the twelfth.

Things were coming together, and Edward took off the day of the closing and the one following it so we could go to IKEA, and he could help me oversee some of the deliveries. The day of the closing itself, Edward and I drove to the office and signed everything needed, but he noticed me get antsy when it got closer to the time of my meeting.

"Your meeting is at 2pm, right?"

"Yes."

"So, we've got plenty of time."

"I'm supposed to be at the diner across from the rec center at 1pm, but Bree isn't answering."

"Is that normal for her?"

"No, she's one of those people who check plans three times. Night before, morning of, and then like an hour before. I haven't heard from in three days."

"Did you call anyone else?"

"Who could I call? Tyler isn't her sponsor, so he wouldn't know more than I do. But he'll be there today, so I can talk to him then."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I've got my appointment with Garrett afterwards, so I think it will be better if we just go our separate ways and I'll see you for dinner."

"Okay, see you then."

I arrived at the diner and there was no sign of Bree, but I ordered our usual food and waited. If she didn't show, I'd bring it to the meeting and offer it to Vicky. She was always hungry.

Twenty minutes later, Bree breezed in, but I could tell something was off. Her energy was too keyed up and her eyes were darting around. She was high.

"Hey, sorry I didn't answer your texts. I had to work an extra shift last night, so I barely woke up in time for lunch and the meeting."

"Uh huh."

"Bella, what's with that look? You don't believe me?"

"You're just acting a little off, is all."

"Right, now you're starting to sound like Riley."

I looked at her, shocked she was bringing him up.

In the next minute, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to seize.

"Help, someone call 911."

I moved to the other side of the booth and one of the servers came over to help me lower her to the floor. I had no idea what to do, but thankfully, the paramedics arrived quickly. Once I told them about her cocaine addiction and was pulled away, I grabbed my phone and called Tyler.

"Are you running late to the meeting?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, I'm at the diner across the street. Bree's with the paramedics, she OD'd."

"Stay there, I'll be over in a minute."

The cops arrived just as Tyler did. The paramedics were loading Bree onto the gurney so they could transport her now that the seizure had stopped. Tyler stood beside me as I told them everything I knew. How she'd been fine three days ago and what I'd witnessed today. They asked me about my whereabouts prior to arriving at the diner, and I told them about my morning at the real estate office. The fact that I had notarized documents seemed to ease their questions. So did the witnesses that told them about our habits of meeting here for lunch before going to the rec center. I even agreed to go and have blood drawn to prove I wasn't on anything, but the officer said it wasn't necessary. They believed that I was being truthful about not being with her while she was using.

"Come on," Tyler said. "We're going to go to the park across from Dr. Denali's office to have a meeting."

Tyler walked with me to the subway where we traveled downtown and headed to the park, sitting on a bench. "Say the words, Bella."

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

"What can't you change?"

"That Bree relapsed. That she OD'd. That I had to watch it happen."

"What can you change?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do, Bella. What can you change?"

"My behavior. I can learn from her mistakes. I can realize that I can't save her. Especially if it threatens my own sobriety. I can use my own support system to help me through this."

"There is the wisdom. You've seen this from the outside now. That's a first for you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't like how it felt?"

"No, she was my friend. We sat up at night and talked about what we would do with our sobriety. She didn't even make it sixty days."

"Some people don't. But the decision of what she does next is hers. Don't try to force her to follow a path she isn't ready for."

"Have you heard anything from Riley?"

"He's at the hospital. But he doesn't know anything yet. I'll text you once I hear more."

I looked at my phone and saw the time. "My appointment is in a few, I should go."

"Call me if you need to talk."

"I will."

I walked across the street and rode the elevator up to reception. When I stepped out, Mrs. Cope greeted me, showing me into Garrett's office. The session that followed was very heavy. It was filled with guilt that I didn't see the change in Bree sooner and over what I'd put Alice and Jasper through in the past. Garrett told me that I'd been forgiven by Alice and Jasper and the best way to repay them for being there was to keep fighting for myself. Bree wasn't my responsibility, but I was still worried about her.

I finished my appointment and turned my phone back on, seeing a text from Tyler to call him. Nervous, I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but Bree's gone. Riley provided them with her mother's information, and she gave them permission to tell him about her condition. He said they tried everything they could, but they couldn't save her."

"Okay, thank you for telling me."

"What are you going to do, Bella? Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"No, I'm going to call Jasper and then head home. I'll text you when I get back to my place."

"All right. I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know, Tyler. Thank you."

I walked back to the same bench we'd sat on earlier and called Jasper.

"Hey, Bella, how's the new place?"

"We just signed the closing paperwork today, so we haven't really done much. I think Edward was having the company load up the boxes and move them, but beyond that ..."

"So, what's up? I can tell this isn't a normal call to make sure I'm getting Alice all of her cravings."

"You remember me talking about Bree, my roommate in rehab."

"Yeah you were both going to meetings together and had the same therapist, so you'd grab lunch sometimes. What about her?"

"She OD'd today, and she didn't make it."

"Who told you? Did you find out at your NA meeting?"

"No, I was at the diner when she OD'd. Her mother gave the hospital permission to tell her sponsor, so all I know is that she's gone."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at the park across from my doctor's office. Tyler just called me and told me."

"Why did you go there?"

"After Tyler got me out of the diner, he took me here to have a meeting just the two of us, since I'd missed most of our meeting talking to the cops. I wanted to talk it out before heading home, so I thought I'd call you. If you don't have the time, then-"

"Bella, I have plenty of time for you. I just wanted to know where your mind was at. You said you were there when she OD'd? What happened?"

"She had a seizure. I just can't get the image of that out of my head."

"It can be difficult, especially if it is someone you care about."

"Like the times I did in front of you?"

"It was the scariest thing I've ever lived through."

"I'm sorry that I put you both through that."

"All Alice and I want is for you to be safe and healthy. How has living with Edward been so far?"

"It's been good. Almost too good. I feel like there are times when he wants to yell but he's afraid to upset me. It makes me edgy."

"Have you said anything to him about it?"

"No. I don't know how to bring it up."

Jasper sighed into the phone. "This was the problem the first time around. You two didn't talk out your issues or explain your decisions. You need to do that. Tell him what you're thinking and then let him say his side."

"Okay."

"You can call me later on if you need to."

"I will. And tell Alice I'll call her tomorrow evening after we get back from shopping."

"Night, Bella."

"Night."

I hung up the phone and walked towards the subway, taking it home. I let myself in, and wasn't surprised that Edward wasn't home yet, as he'd been planning to handle the moving of our boxes. I went into the bedroom and began to pack up the majority of my clothes after texting Tyler. We were having the bedroom furniture delivered the day after tomorrow, and then the rest of the living room items were coming on Friday. I had a feeling Edward would want to spend the weekend getting ourselves set up and then we'd be saying goodbye to this place.

I was in there for a while when I heard the front door slam. "Bella?"

"In the bedroom," I called back.

He opened the door and stopped in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Packing up the clothes I'm not going to wear the next few days. I assumed we'd be moving out of here over the weekend, so I started with the easy stuff."

"Why didn't you come to our new place after your session?"

"Some stuff happened today, so when I was done, I came home. I'd assumed this was where we were meeting anyway."

He looked at me concerned. "What happened today?"

"Bree OD'd. She didn't make it."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I know you two had gotten close. It must have been hard to hear that at your meeting."

"I didn't hear it at my meeting. She OD'd in front of me at the diner."

"What? Bella what happened? Did she use in front of you? Was she trying to get you to do it with her? Maybe you shouldn't be going to these NA meetings."

"Edward, stop." My command ceased his pacing. "I'm not going to stop going to NA simply because someone there overdosed. Being surrounded by others in recovery is helpful because it lets me know I'm not alone. There are always going to be people who stop going because they relapse, or they get to a point where they don't need to go to meetings as regularly. But the important thing was that I followed the program.

"I answered the cops' questions when they showed up right after the paramedics. I told them about our appointment and that I was a friend of hers from NA. Tyler was there with me, so he confirmed that there was a meeting at the rec center that we went to regularly. Then, Tyler and I went to the park near Dr. Denali's office and had a one-on-one meeting since we'd missed the beginning of ours. He talked me through the serenity prayer, so I knew that I couldn't help Bree if she chose to use, but I could keep myself sober and fight for myself. Then I went to my session with Dr. Denali and we talked it out more. He made sure I had his on-call number, and then I left.

"That was when I saw Tyler's message to call him, so I did. He told me that Bree didn't make it, so I called Jasper and talked to him for a while. He helped me realize some things too."

"You never thought to call me?" Edward growled.

"I wanted to have this conversation in person. I lost someone that I had grown close to today, so I sought out my support network and got some clarity on it. Does it still hurt? Yes. But I know that her relapse has nothing to do with my recovery and I can learn from what happened today."

"I should be a part of your support network, Bella."

"You're my husband. You're the person I wanted to cry with once I'd begun to make sense of it, but I needed to check in with people who understood what this could do to my sobriety. I love you, Edward, but that has to be my priority. That's why they say you shouldn't start a relationship in the first year of recovery."

"Are you saying you think this is a mistake?"

"No. I love you so much, Edward. But this can't be about you."

Edward sat down on the bed, his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to handle this sometimes. You've come so far from the way you were around Christmas that I forget that you're still so new to this go at sobriety. What do you need? Do you want to be alone?"

"We both need to learn how to do this together. That was part of the reason I called Jasper, because he would know how to deal with being part of a couple in recovery since he does outpatient counseling as well. Plus, he knows you. I'd really like to order in some dinner since the fridge is getting sparse and then go to bed early. I just want you to hold me."

"That I can definitely do, come here."

After that blow up, we seemed to find a way to communicate better. We made it through the rest of the move without incident and then we turned towards Edward's twenty-fifth birthday.

Esme and Carlisle came out, and we had a great time going to see some theater and try some fancy restaurants, but once it was just the two of us, we really got to celebrate.

The summer passed, and with it, the rest of Alice's pregnancy. On August thirteenth, Alice gave birth to Cynthia Marie Whitlock. We waited a week to fly out, not wanting to run into my dad at the hospital.

Once Alice was home, it was easier to plan time with her.

Holding that baby in my arms was unlike anything I could ever imagine. This little one would grow up knowing how much her aunt loved her, and God-willing, have some cousins to play with on holidays. As if she heard my inner musings, Alice whispered to me, "You look good with a baby in your arms. When do you think Edward and you will have one?"

Apparently, the whisper wasn't too quiet, because Edward coughed beside me.

"I want to wait at least another year. I want to make it to two years sober before I think about it."

"Edward, any thoughts on that?" Jasper asked.

"I'll be ready to start a family whenever Bella is. Until then, I'll make sure to get plenty of practice."

Returning home to New York, I insisted that Edward not go all out for my birthday. He got us tickets to a midnight showing of the newest Chris Evans movie, because he knew that man was my celebrity crush, and then we spent the entire day in bed.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

As the fall began to grow cold, we were approaching our first anniversary and the anniversary of our time in the cabin. I didn't know what Edward was planning, but I was expecting something extravagant. We'd shipped off gifts to his parents and Alice and her family, receiving ours in return to place under our tree. I'd also sat my gifts for Edward, and his gifts for me.

I'd written an article for Time Out New York in October, and was shocked when they offered me a full-time writing position. They were intrigued by my west coast transplant perspective. It gave me something to do and was going to provide some fun dates down the road. But it had also inspired my writing again, which had inspired my anniversary gift for Edward.

Our Christmas was sweet, the two of us in front of the tree, its lights the only thing illuminating the room. He got me jewelry, and an external hard drive to back up my computer and my endless photos and writing. I got him a set of IQ test puzzles that were made out of wood and metal, one of those boxes that had a secret way to open it, and a computer program that had some of the hardest puzzles I could find. Edward loved it, saying he needed the challenge.

A week later, we went out for a night on the town. Edward had paid for a town car to take us to One if by Land, Two if by Sea, which was easily one of the most romantic and beautiful restaurants I'd ever been in. We were treated like royalty and the meal was exquisite. By the time we got the check, I was anxious to get home and exchange our gifts.

We made it to our apartment just before ten, which was a miracle with the New Year's Eve traffic. Edward went to get his gift, but mine was sitting on my desk, taunting me. Edward returned and handed me a large thin package. I smiled, thinking he'd had one of our wedding photos framed, but when I opened it, I was surprised to see a star chart.

"What is this a star chart of?"

"The time you were born. Because every moment that we've shared wouldn't have been possible if this moment hadn't happened."

"The way you love me, I'll never understand it, but I'll always cherish it."

"Now, where's my gift?" he teased.

I picked up the box and watched as he opened it. I noticed his smile first as he looked at my favorite photo from our wedding, and then the crease in his brow as he looked to the other side of the frame. "What is this from?"

"My journal. It was one of the passages that Liam and I went over the most. Because those days we spent together made me realize that I was worthy of love, so maybe I should love myself."

"I didn't ask her to interfere, but him walking into the cabin this Christmas may be the reason I'm alive today," he read. "I'll never regret staying with you that week. It gave me back my love, and it gave you back your life."

"It did, and we have many more years ahead of us. They say the first year is the hardest and we survived."

"We did more than that. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."


End file.
